<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Única Rosa by TheFlowerCrownGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336719">La Única Rosa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerCrownGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerCrownGirl'>TheFlowerCrownGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yo Soy Betty La Fea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Después de que Nicolás defiende a Patricia de Daniel, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Spanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:16:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerCrownGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerCrownGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Había logrado olvidar que extrañaba las rosas. Hasta que Nicolás llegó a Ecomoda con un buen, descomunal ramo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicolás Mora &amp; Patricia Fernández, Nicolás Mora/Patricia Fernández</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Única Rosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primera contribución al -desaparecido y/o escondido- fandom de YSBLF. La mayor humanidad que demostró Patricia alguna vez fue con Nicolás, de manera que sentí la necesidad de dedicarles algo. Está ambientado cuando Betty ya es presidenta y Nicolás trabaja en Ecomoda, específicamente poco después de que Nicolás defienda a Patricia de Daniel.<br/>Fic también publicado en Fanfiction.net y Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La vida es la flor para la cual el amor es la miel -Victor Hugo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mauricio Brightman solía cubrirla de rosas.</p><p>De rosas rojas, por supuesto.</p><p>Paty se regodeaba entre sus flores, como toda una señora de clase, elegante, y bella. Se movía tan rápido con los ramilletes que a veces daba ramalazos a la gente de alrededor; y cuando no eran los ramos, su dorado cabello de todos modos ondeaba en latigazos, como un elemento extra de altanería, de poderío.</p><p>Hasta que Mauricio dejó de comprarle flores.</p><p>Su relación fue en picada, entre discusiones de <em>florido</em> lenguaje. Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se gritaban.</p><p>Pero más gritaba Paty. Y chillaba, berreaba, y pataleaba, y con cada alarido, cada rosa fue desapareciendo, de una en una. Un día, alguna conexión en la mente de Patricia consiguió deducir que el tiempo de las rosas se había acabado.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta cómo, firmaron el divorcio y de repente, estaba sola de nuevo.</p><p>Y extrañaba la gigantesca alcoba, con suelos alfombrados, y una fuente de cascada. Su piscina, el jacuzzi… y el jardín con la palapa. Y hasta el garaje, con otros dos hermosos coches además del suyo.</p><p>Pero había logrado olvidar que extrañaba las rosas.</p><p>Hasta que Nicolás llegó a Ecomoda con un buen, descomunal ramo.</p><p>Su gesto se torció en desagrado, irguiéndose dignamente a la defensiva, reclinada contra su silla.</p><p>—¿Qué hace, peliteñida? —Le recriminó Sandra, haciendo a su vez un gesto despectivo— Va a romper la silla si la tuerce como charamusca.</p><p>—¿Y a usted qué, jirafona? —Replicó de vuelta con aire ofendido. Pero por el rabillo del ojo percibió a Nicolás acercándose. Esperó a que le dirigiera la palabra, lista para sacar las uñas; para aventarle el ramo a la cara. Escupirle palabras groseras, y recordarle su desprecio.</p><p>Pero él apenas y la miró, haciendo un bizarro gesto de saludo, militar, descuidado; acto seguido se escurrió por el pasillo agarrando el ramo con una sola mano, sin mirar atrás.</p><p>Patricia parpadeó, entreabriendo la boca. Lo contempló irse, y la sensación de verle apartarse de tal modo no le causó ningún gusto.</p><p>¿Qué acaso tenía la peste? ¿Tanto se le notaba la pobreza que el señor ejecutivo le rehuía ahora? <em>¿Qué estaba mal con ese tipo?</em></p><p>El coraje le trepó por el cuello, y se giró dignamente en su silla. Sandra le bufó, y Patricia sacó la lengua, volviendo a girarse, hasta quedar casi contra la pared.</p><p>Pero sus ojos volvieron a desviarse al pasillo, mientras la alarma iba creciendo en su interior. ¿A dónde iban esas rosas entonces? ¿Se había equivocado, el muy idiota?</p><p>Pero es que había que ver, ¿cómo iba a equivocarse si ella estaba ahí?</p><p>Ah. ¿No eran para ella entonces?</p><p>Se asomó, pretendiendo tomar un directorio, sin mirarlo, pero ya se había perdido de vista.</p><p>¿Para quién eran?</p><p>—Peliteñida, me va a tirar todo su escritorio encima si no se sienta.</p><p>—Ay, ya, jirafa solterona, cállese y déjeme trabajar.</p><p>Dio un quejido y soltó el directorio de nuevo, agarrando una pluma… sin intención clara, jugueteando con ella entre sus dedos, buscando qué hacer. Se llevó la pluma a los labios, mordiendo inconscientemente. Sus escasas neuronas daban vueltas a lo que acababa de ver…</p><p>La extraña actitud… Las ridículas rosas rojas…</p><p>—¿Betty?</p><p>Sandra le lanzó una mirada desconfiada ante su hablar repentino y Patricia le miró de vuelta con exasperación, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.</p><p>—¿Qué, qué ve? Dedíquese a lo suyo, a ver si por fin hace algo.</p><p>—¡Ay ajá! Como usted es alguien para decir.</p><p>Sandra regresó a sus papeles tras dedicarle otra mirada de odio, y Patricia osciló en su propio asiento, como animalito inquieto, arrugando la frente.</p><p>
  <em>Rosas rojas. </em>
</p><p>—Qué tal… Nicolás Mora llevando flores. Rosas rojas —Aura María rió.</p><p>—Quién sabe para quien serán. No creo que sean para Betty —Dijo Sandra.</p><p>—¿Pero quién más? Además mija, son rosas rojas. Eso es pasión, todo el mundo lo sabe.</p><p>—Pero no todas eran rojas. Yo alcancé a ver otro color.</p><p>Patricia, por una vez, se quedó escuchando, demasiado inquieta como para hablar, alzando la barbilla con un mal intento de altivez.</p><p>—Bueno, Sandra, será lo que sea, pero rojo sigue siendo pasión —Canturreó Aura María.</p><p><em>La facilota ésta, </em>pensó Patricia despectivamente. <em>Pero eso sí es lo que dicen del rojo. Y del blanco, que inocente. Del rosa, que tierno…</em></p><p>¿Y quién quería todo eso?... ¿De qué servía saber los ridículos significados de las flores? Rojo pasión, blanco puro, rosa dulce. No había querido ninguno, más que el rojo; el rojo que impulsaba los hombres a compartir su riqueza, la abundancia, su presencia.</p><p>Pero las rosas rojas la habían abandonado.</p><p>Malditas rosas rojas. Y desgraciados los otros colores.</p><p>Dio un puntapié, apenas discreto, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose y se aventó sobre su escritorio, buscando sobre qué papel pretender.</p><p>Era Nicolás de nuevo. Había sido una visita muy breve.</p><p>Apenas y la había mirado al llegar, y ya no tenía el ramo de rosas. Patricia sintió una punzada en el pecho, apartando la mirada, y su cabello.</p><p>De soslayo, vio a Nicolás deslizarse nuevamente de manera furtiva, y el rencor creció en su interior, mostrándose en una mirada fulminante.</p><p>—¿A dónde va, Nicolás? ¿Qué hizo para andar tan escondido?</p><p>El aludido alzó los hombros en tensión, antes de darse la vuelta, vacilante. Dio un paso adelante, y otro atrás, desviando la mirada. Se frotó la nuca con incomodidad, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.</p><p>—Mira Paty. No estaba seguro de si lo aprobarías, este obsequio. Pero</p><p> lo vi, y me hizo pensar en ti.</p><p>Parsimoniosamente, extendió un brazo hacia ella, y Patricia ladeó la cabeza en asombro.</p><p>—No sé, tal vez te guste la fantasía.</p><p>Nicolás le estaba tendiendo una flor.</p><p>Una rosa.</p><p>De un desconcertante color azul.</p><p>—¿Para <em>mí</em>?</p><p>—Claro Paty. Para ti —Nicolás se encogió de hombros con inquietud— Claro que si me la quieres aventar por la cabeza, mejor avísame ahorita; así mejor no te la entrego, o te la aviento desde lejos.</p><p>Patricia abrió la boca por la sorpresa, tardando unos segundos antes de contestar.</p><p>—¿Y a quién le estabas comprando las demás rosas?... ¿Y como por qué esta te hizo pensar en mí?</p><p>—Porque las vi de camino, y me di cuenta que no había agradecido bien a Betty por haberme contratado… y como no tiene novio, pues igual alguien tenía que darle flores por su nuevo puesto… y de lo demás… Bueno… —Nicolás hizo una pausa, inseguro— No sé si sea el mejor momento para explicarlo. Pero si quieres oírlo, te diré que se veía, diferente, a todas las otras.</p><p>Ante la mirada desconfiada de Patricia, continuó haciendo un gesto pacificador.</p><p>—No, no, Paty, lo digo en serio. Vi muchas rosas antes de tomar esta. Pero es que está era la única de esta clase, destacaba entre todas. Fue la única que pude ver realmente. Así como tú. Así es como me pasa contigo.</p><p>La miró directo a los ojos, y Patricia le devolvió la mirada, brillante y asombrada.</p><p>—En fin… Sólo quería darte eso… Nos vemos, Paty.</p><p>Con cautela, depositó la flor sobre el escritorio, y retrocedió con rapidez, sin dar la espalda, hasta que hubo llegado al elevador. Cuando las puertas de cerraron, Patricia seguía de pie, y sus compañeras empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, de forma inteligible.</p><p>—Vaya cosa… Ahora resulta que la peliteñida recibe esos piropos.</p><p>—Si quiere saber mi opinión, esa sí se parece a usted… Por lo falsa.</p><p>Y se rieron, mientras Patricia las fulminaba con la mirada, volviendo a sentarse.</p><p>—¡Envidiosas! Como a ustedes nunca nadie les regala nada.</p><p>Apartó la cortina de su cabello, a duras penas resistiendo la tentación de sostener inmediatamente la flor entre sus manos. Esperó sus dignos y prudentes segundos, teniendo cuidado de que sus compañeras no la miraran, antes de agarrar la flor.</p><p>Acarició los pétalos, el tallo, al amparo del escritorio y las gavetas. Era suave, como una flor autentica. Y entonces cayó en cuenta en que claro, era un flor autentica. Sólo de un color inexistente, artificial; nada como las rosas rojas.</p><p>Estuvo a punto de aventarla…</p><p>Hasta el instante en qué se percató de que no quería. No deseaba aventarla.</p><p>Ya no quedaba ninguna rosa roja para ella, definitivamente.</p><p>Pero, ¿qué impulsaba a alguien a dar rosas azules?</p><p>No lo sabía. ¿Algo irreal? ¿Algo falso…?</p><p>No, algo le dijo en su interior, rememorando la expresión en el rostro de Nicolás. No algo falso.</p><p>Un montón de rosas rojas, y sólo una azul.</p><p>Una sola rosa, especialmente para ella.</p><p>Cuidando de que nadie la mirara, ocultó la flor, rodeándola con papeles y libretas. Y al final, se aseguró de que nadie la viera, recogiendo contra su abrigo la delicada flor.</p><p>Al llegar a su departamento, le faltaban unos pétalos. Rogando todavía tener servicio de agua, la colocó en un vaso y logró llenarlo. Deslizó el vaso por la mesa vacía, contemplando el contoneo de la flor por el agua.</p><p>De algún modo, resplandecía, sus pétalos entre el agua y la luz de velas.</p><p>Una sola rosa, que no era roja.</p><p>Y al mirarla, sonrió.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>